This invention relates to emergency exits. In particular it relates to emergency exits through doors and windows in the case of fire and the like.
Devices have been described in the prior art which provide emergency exits through doors, as for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,494,672; 2,528,954; 2,616,132 and 3,724,130. Where the doors are solid such mechanisms normally are sufficient to prevent tampering and unauthorized opening or forcing from the outside. However, in the case of windows and in particular steel grates over windows, the prior art devices as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 69,236; 2,924,862; 3,921,334 and 3,953,939, while operable as emergency exits, are subject to being opened or forced open from the outside and thus do not provide sufficient security.
One object of the present invention is to provide a novel, tamper-proof, emergency release lock opening mechanism.
A further object of this invention is to provide a window grate or the like having a tamper-proof emergency release lock mechanism which can only be operated from the inside and is not accessible to attempted entry from the outside.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be apparent from the description and claims which follow taken together with the appended drawings.